


I Will Tread Lightly (You're a Bunch of Broken Pieces)

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Attempt at magic writing, Constangreen - Freeform, Demons, John and Gary's adventures, Legends, M/M, Mild canon divergence, Pre-Season/Series 04, Warlocks, evil spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: John didn't do commitment.John didn't do serious unless it was anything involving the dark arts.John didn't really do emotions - they're much too volatile - but somehow, the adorable, bespectacled time bureau nerd had slowly (and then all at once) found his way into John's life and now they were practically inseparable.And now they are both in danger, facing a force beyond any they had seen - how far will two people go to protect each other?





	1. Trouble Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is taken from the song 'Tread Lightly' be Forest Blakk

John didn't do commitment.

John didn't do serious unless it was anything involving the dark arts. 

John didn't really do emotions - they're much too volatile - but somehow, the adorable, bespectacled, time bureau nerd had slowly (and then all at once) found his way into John's life and now they were practically inseparable.

It was slow at first; well slow in the way that John's initial interest in Gary was a fast, let's-make-a-night-of-it kind of way. And then John started to get to know Gary and his typical slap-dash outlook towards relationships was shrinking back into the feeling of companionship, adoration, and a _want._ Not just a want for the sex but a want to be close with someone, to have someone to rely on, to have someone that cares, to have someone who _loves._

It had been so long since he had last even considered the idea of opening up to anyone, the thought usually led to more walls being built and another dose of unlikeable character to push that person away - to push a person who cared away.

John hadn't done that yet with Gary and that's what scared him.

In the initial stages of, well- whatever it was they had, it often began with some flirting at D&D and then the mutual agreement to head back to Gary's apartment, where it would end in his bed. 

That's what John was used to.

He wasn't used to the quiet, peaceful mornings. The feeling of having someone you actually cared for resting their head against your chest as they slept. The affirming warmth of having your arm wrapped against their waist, fingers gently waving through their hair.  
The want to stay and watching Gary's face light up, smudged with sleep, and placing a gentle kiss on John's lips - _"Morning, love."_

Despite the Legends destroying Mallus, Constatine knew - he always _bloody knew_ that it would come with a price. Magic always commands a price. A disturbance to the fine balance of the veils would not be unnoticed by those who have spent millennia trying to escape. 

And of course that's what happened. Except this time he had Gary accompanying him on his reconnaissance into the extent of the Legend's - admittedly accidental - damage. 

John and Gary had a surprising amount of success on their quest (which is what Gary insisted they called it.) They'd managed to avoid any direct interactions from the dark beasts that had broken through, (well, apart from that dragon) whilst managing to keep them away from any civilisations. John was enjoying the time with Gary, getting to know him even more.

Another want he didn't expect from himself. 

It was in no way perfect; whilst camping on the dark plains, away from the comfort of the apartment, Gary had learnt of John's consuming nightmares, _night terrors,_ that bled into his everyday worries. But they dealt with them, and having someone to help him deal with it was a luxury John forgot people had.

That made the situation they were now in so much more difficult. 

They had stumbled upon a complex of caves that they thought were uninhabited. They were both cold and the clouds were at bursting point - they had no choice. Then suddenly, a mass of cascading rocks descended from the ceiling, trapping them in, and John felt a gross panic flood his body.

"Are you alright, squire?" Asked Constantine, offering Gary his hand, trying to sound in control.

Gary's dust covered fingers grabbed John's as he hauled him up. Gary wobbled and his arm reached out for the cave side. A stream of blood leaked sluggishly from a wound at Gary's hairline, John had seemingly escaped with only a few scrapes and bruises. 

"I'm fine." Smiled Gary with a wince, "It's all good."

"John Constantine, come find me!" Announced a chilling voice that drifted to the couple like a mist. It was sharp and sinister and revererated off the walls.

"That doesn't sound too great?" Guessed Gary with a nervous laugh as he rested his head against his arm.

"I'm sure it's nothing, love." Lied John, knowing the threat was ever present and no doubt dangerous. 

John watched as Gary's face creased in confusion and doubt. 

"I'm sorry, Gary." Apologised John before - as carefully as he could - he pushed Gary to the floor, swiping his hands away from the cave wall, immediately disorientating Gary with his head injury. John didn't know what else to do.

"Hey! John!" Cried Gary as his wobbling arms failed to support him.

"You're gonna have to stay there." Responded John with a half-hearted attempt at humour.  
Gary tried to get up again but the effort was too much of a strain and he flopped back down.

"I can't let you follow me Gary, you just can't." John mumbled with a heavy heart, looking back at Gary's weakened state before following the sound of the antagonist's voice. It was him they were after, not Gary.

The cave system was damp and dark but the taunting voice led him to where he was supposed to go.

The cave roof seemed to soar upwards, like a cathedral, and the moss covered walls, like where had left Gary, were replaced with smouldering torches and druid markings. The ground was no longer rocky and uneven, but smooth and almost sandy.

The torches flickered fearfully as a sorceress descended from the heights, black dress and black mist mingling together to create a dark aura.

John stuffed his hands in his pockets, leant back and watched the sight in front of him, "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"John Constantine. In the flesh." The sorceress said with a feline hiss to her voice. 

"In the flesh. You 'wan a piece of it?" Laughed Constantine, flicking his collar up in his usual amateur dramatics - it had got him this far. 

"You could say so, Constantine." She whispered, "After all, I've had so little fun trapped in that hell hole for all these years and I'm done _killing time."_

John tried to track through the list of all the creatures and dark entities that had been trapped in the cage with Mallus but this sorceress could have been any on that list. The one thing John did know was that she wasn't going to negotiate and she _certainly_ wasn't going to go down easy.

"I've heard that it isn't much better here so I'd just go back if I were you." Responded John, shrugging his shoulders, trying to buy more time.

The sorceress screeched loudly and John found himself hurtling through the air until he eventually landed with a loud thump. 

"Eurgh, bloody hell." Grumbled John as he slowly picked himself up onto his feet, desperately trying to regain all the air that was just knocked out of him. He was a little wobbly but that was nothing his bravado couldn't cover up. 

As long as Gary wasn't in harm's way, that was all that mattered.

"I had almost forgotten what it was like to feel this magic coursing through my veins, hearing your pain, watching you fall, it was like the days of old." The sorceress recounted, with a ghostly sweetness.

"Well I'm charmed, love, but I think you should be leaving. There's no place for you here." Warned John, arms beginning to raise, readying himself for the spell that would send her to hell. 

"You sound exactly like that _warlock_ who put me here." She spat venomously, the ground shaking ever so slightly, her eyes darkening.

"Oh yeah, and who would that be?" Asked John, his self-preservation techniques flaking with each word.

"Merlin."  
"Bollocks."


	2. Powerless

Gary really wished John hadn't done that. 

His head thundered loudly as his fingers prised themselves onto the cave wall, trying desperately to hoist himself up. So far he had only managed to maneuver himself onto his knees and even that was hard. As he prepared to lift himself up, he heard a loud screech that made the earth tremor.

His fingers dug into the rock as he managed to remain kneeling whilst the earth shook around him. 

John shouldn't be facing this alone.

John _wouldn't_ be facing this alone.

With a loud groan of protest and a minor miracle, Gary made it to his feet. He staggered but managed to put one foot in front of the other, heading straight to the danger ahead.

John's **not** facing this alone.

“Morgana.” John stated, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

John eyed Morgana cautiously, unsure of the unhinged sorceress’s next move. He’d heard warnings of her appetite for chaos and corruption. She could _not_ leave this place; the result would be catastrophic.

His hands became alight as he threw two fireballs towards her, a mid-level test, but she batted them away with the flick of her hand like they were just an irritating fly. The graveness of the situation was starting to build itself into John’s mind as he began to fly through his memory for a spell that could work against a sorceress of Morgana’s power.

"Your simple magic has no effect on me." She gloated, taking a step forward whilst John stood his ground. 

She rubbed her hands, and uttered something quietly, and flung her hands forwards. A wave of rippling energy catapulted its way towards John who just managed to conjure a shield before the wave reached its destination. Even with his defenses, he dropped to one knee due to the ferocity of the attack and braced his whole body against the furious outpour of energy.

His defenses held.

Shakily, he stood up but this time taking a step back as Morgana stepped closer. 

This was escalating much quicker than he wanted. Before John could even try to recover Morgana sent another wave of powerful magic that shattered John's defenses. John practically did a somersault, landing harshly on his chest. His cough ricocheted off the walls and he spat out the blood that had filled his mouth. His chest rattled as he tried to take breaths, he coughed again.

"Is that it, John Constantine?" Teased Morgana, relishing in John's pain and having forced him from the centre of the cavern, where he began, to its near edges. 

John hadn't quite caught his breath back, but he still managed to snort at Morgana's smugness - call it an involuntary action.

John used his hand to push himself back up, it was shaking dangerously and barely supported his weight. His chest was burning and standing up, he found his legs were close to betraying him. 

Morgana on the other hand seemed almost relaxed with loose shoulders and a casual smile. She rolled her neck, with almost inhuman capabality, and settled her eyes back onto Constantine. He knew she was about to attack again and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. His new priority was surviving long enough to actually think of a way of stopping her.

With almost supernatural speed, Morgana launched forward and began muttering words.

With a matching, almost supernatural, urgency John reached for the salt in his pocket and threw it over his shoulders, he had no clue whether this would work, “Newer dragón e tul a si, a sol di lossi pa, agon de dragón.”

Just as the last words left his mouth Morgana stopped just a few feet away from him. She looks almost amused at the warlock standing with his back to the wall.

“Merlin’s protection spell,” She says with a laugh, “It has been a while.”

John was surprised it had actually worked but pretended as if he never had a doubt, “That old dog had a few tricks up his sleeve.” This could work.

“I see.” Responded Morgana uneasily calmly.

“Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat” Morgana shouted at John, the force of the spell causing the almost invisible containment sphere to crack. 

All of John’s confidence had been pulled out underneath him. He thought Merlin’s protection spell would provide him with more time to act, open a gateway to Hell and let the Triumvirate deal with her but his energy was starting to sap away and his eyes were getting heavy.

Morgana laughed hysterically again at the sight of John, “Look at you,” she smirked, “Hleap on bæc.”

The sphere disintegrated and John was thrown forwards from the force of Morgana’s spell.

“Don’t worry, John Constantine. I’ll wait till you’re standing before I hit you again.” Morgana teased, soaking in his agony.

Constantine’s pride flared inside him, giving him the energy to raise his battered body from the floor. His eyes glowed a dangerous orange and he spread his arms, launching an attack. But before he could finish he was overwhelmed by a sudden pain. His arms dropped as he looked down to see a highly decorative dagger lodged into his shoulder. Before he could even think about trying to stem the flow of the blood Morgana threw her hand out and another blade came spinning towards him. He had no time to react before it sank into his thigh.

He cried out and sank instantly to his knees. His shoulder was on fire and his leg felt shredded as he grasped the handle of the dagger and pulled it out of his leg. Blood was pooling out of the wound and his trousers were sodden with it. His bloody hands guided themselves to his tie which he pulled off - shouting in pain as it twisted his shoulder. Shaking, he tied his tie tightly at the top of his thigh, aware that Morgana was stalking around him in bliss. It was no tourniquet but it would have to do.

“The _great_ John Constantine on his knees.” Taunted Morgana, digging her nail in across his shoulders as she walked around him. John could barely lift his head to look at her as she stopped to face him.

“I need a host for my dear Mordred’s spirit and it just so happens that we have one here.” Grinned Morgana.

“Piss off.” John spat sluggishly.

Morgana pulled John’s chin upwards, “Keep it there.” Even if John wanted to drop his head, he didn’t actually think he’d be able to.

“Before Merlin killed Mordred, I managed to secure his essence with my own and now I’m in this mortal plain, he can finally be released,” Explained Morgana, twisting her hand where a dark, black mist appeared. It curled around her fingers and pulsed with seeming excitement, “The great thing is, the host doesn’t have to be alive for Mordred to possess their body.”

Morgana began to pace towards him and John tried desperately to move away but all he could do was limply crawl backwards.

“I’ve waited so long for this.” Morgana smiled, lifting her hand up-

“Get _away_ from him.” Called a voice that echoed through the cavern. 

John turned his head to the voice, recognising it instantly, “Gary, no! Get out of here, leave!” He begged.

“And who do we have here?” Asked Morgana almost sweetly, Mordred’s spirit drifting higher up her arm.

“Gary, please, Gary.” John began again breathlessly.

“Enough.” Commanded Morgana coldly, flicking her hand so that the dagger in John’s shoulder twisted slowly. John shouted in agony.

“Stop!” Shouted Gary.

Morgana, interested, dropped her hand and turned her attention to Gary.

“Why should I do that?” 

“Because I heard everything you said. And you can have me if you just leave John alone.” Bargained Gary.

“Gary, no-” Pleaded John.

“It’s fine John.” Replied Gary, swallowing.

“Well this is a turn of events that is truly _delectable.”_ Morgana laughed, switching her attention from Gary to John and back to Gary.

Without warning, Gary was forced to his knees with brutal force, unable to help the gasp that left his lips, head spinning.

“I think I will take you up on that offer.”

“NO!-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have stolen a few spells from BBC Merlin for Morgana. This isn't technically a crossover but I have always loved the show and will add it anywhere I can so Morgana is loosly based from the BBC one but that just helps me write! The Merlin protection spell is the one John casts on Chas but I have it with modified effects.
> 
> A big thank you to the user freckles on nerds who left a comment a few days ago, nearly a year after I first posted this fic, and inspired me to get back into this. I hope it won't be as long before another update!  
> Loving 5b of Legends and i'm hoping for more John and Gary scenes for the rest of the season, I have such a soft spot for them!
> 
> Any kudos/comments are always appreciated and please stay safe during these crazy times <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooh - yup, we're having a few chapters on this one! I actually started this before 4a but I kind of left it for a bit however I thought I would return to it! The mild canon divergence is more for the fact that John and Gary are a bit more together than implied in 4x01 so I thought I would just clear that up.
> 
> I was originally going to post this as one long thing but I've decided that I will split it up so the next part has a fair amount written already :) And yes, we're bringing a bit'o Arthurian Legend in here because I love it lots.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and any Kudos/Comments are lovely and precious :) See you all soon...


End file.
